Savvys Academy
The Savvys Academy is the official training guild of Spartans Savvy Jrs. The guild master of Savvy's Academy is a former Spartans Savvy Jrs. officer and Savvys Elite officer, Meg Gunsmythe. Since the minimum Level requirement to join SSJ is Level 30, Savvys Academy was created for pirates ranging from Level 1 to Level 30. The purpose of the guild is to help level young pirates and help them to complete their quests in a fun and safe manner. The guild was started on November 28, 2010. The Academy is accepting new Unlimited Access members of any level. Members are promoted to veterans once they reach Level 15. Officers must be at least Level 25 and earn their promotion based on their willingness to help their fellow guild mates and loyalty to the guild. A council of officers approve officer promotions. At Level 30 members may choose to graduate from the Academy and join the parent guild, Spartans Savvy Jrs. or, they stay with the Academy and become training officers for the younger members. The Academy has a number of former Savvys Elites and other Level 50 Senior Training Officers. The Academy participates in invasions along side the Spartans Savvy Jrs. and Savvys Elites. Guild Location The Guild's Headquarters can be found on Port Royal, at what is formally known as the Govenor's mansion. Elizabeth Swann is the Guild's secretary and receptionist. We hold guild graduation ceremonies in the mansion and occasionally a wedding or two. When one of our members reaches master level we have a celebration party where a rousing good time is had by all. We may have a party most anytime just for the pure fun of it. Most important though is the grounds around the mansion provide plenty of room for our Kats to play. You will frequently find the Academy training on the parade field of Kings Head and sailing the high seas in search of ships and plunder. When Jolly invades the Carribean, you will find the Academy standing strong with Spartans Savvy Jrs. and Savvys Elite to repel the the hoards of undead. Guild Awards The guild votes on pirates to receive the following awards. 'Golden Parrot' ' '''For the '''friendliest '''and '''most entertaining '''guildmember(s) this week the award is presented to: ::::::::: '''Soloman Seascarlett' :::: = :::: :::: Week 5: Sven Wildfury :::: Week 4: Bluetooth :::: Week 3: Sven Wildfury :::: Week 2: Jill :::: Week 1: Bluetooth, Meg Gunsmythe and Queen Sea - three way tie >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 'Savviest Privateer' For the 'most helpfu'l and '''responsive '''guildmember(s) this week the award is presented to: ::::::Jill :::: :::: :::: :::: Week5: Bluetooth :::: Week 4: Jill :::: Week 3: Richard Locksteel :::: Week 2: Robin Steal :::: Week 1: Laura Seany Info of Savvys Academy For Unlimited Access Pirates, Notoriety Level 10 to Level 30, with training officers ranging up to Level 50. Guild master: Meg Gunsmythe The guild is for pirates to level up for Spartans Savvy Jrs and Savvys Elite. Note: One of the Academy's officers, Griffin Crimsonblade, is hosting a party on March 26, starting at 11:00 AM Pacific Time. The location of the party is the Skull's Thunder Tavern on Padres Del Fuego on the Caicos Server. So, if you are part of Savvys Academy, Spartans Savvy Jrs.,or Savvys Elite, you are invited! Oh, and make sure to wear as much green as you can for the Greenest Pirate contest (tattoos, jewelry, coats, hats, boots, etc.), and have plenty of gold stored up in the pockets of your coats for the Blackjack and Tortuga Hold 'em Poker contests! Notes *The guild was created to level low level pirates to be able to join SSJ and SE. *The Page is still being worked on. More information will be put into the page. *If you are a part of Savvys Academy and have information on it, you can put it here. *Based on Notoriety Levels the three Savvy Guilds are ordered as follows: #Savvys Elites -- Level 50 #Spartans Savvy Jrs. -- Level 30 - Level 50 #Savvys Academy -- Level 1 - Level 50 Category:Guilds Category:Fan Creations